


Spell Illusion

by LittleMissNovella



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Multi, Mystery, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's about to be a witch hunt at Thompson High. You never know who your enemies or friends are. Please r&r!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spell Illusion

-

Welcome to Thompson High, a high school where anything, and I mean anything can happen. This school was suppose to be just for people like me, however, since the introduction and the changing to public school in the early 1900's, people who aren't like me join the wonderful world of education. Mind you, I can also travel through time and try to prevent events from happening, like the bomb that exploded in this school. If you couldn't guess, I am a witch, and I hope no one in school will find out, because there might be just another witch hunt if people find out.

The world that I know of might just disappear if anyone finds out. And I am pretty sure that there's someone in this school trying to wipe out all the witches and wizards who come to learn here. My life is just becoming upside down, and I will have to learn how not to be caught in all the illusions around magic.


End file.
